


Vows

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: FTL AU, Dark!Emma; It's been 28 years since Regina failed to cast the Dark Curse. Emma Runs away from her parents and goes to the kingdom of the Evil Queen to join her cause to take over the White Kingdom and to help the Evil Queen Finally get her Revenge on Snow White.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This, technically, is not exactly a DarkSwanQueen story since Emma is not depicted entirely as her DarkSwan persona. However, the prompt for this drabble asked for Emma's darker version so I thought that it fit with the series of "The Dark One and the Evil Queen"

She came into the throne room exuding a confidence only royalty was privy off. Guards were so dumbfounded that they weren’t able to stop her, not even when she stood in the middle of the room; clear green eyes and blonde mane framing her face, making everyone stop and stare at her until nothing but silence filled the place.

The Queen had seen her from the corner of her eyes but feigned surprise in a calculated arch of her brow, her amused smile freezing a second as she zeroed on the colors the newcomer sported; the colors of her sworn enemy, the one that made her fall and had relegated her to the northern part of the Enchanted Forest, forever trapped there, unable to cross to the other side of the clearing that marked the ending of the blackened patch of land it had been dubbed as hers.

She had lost track of time; unable to change, unable to grow, unable to become more powerful from the very same day she had been caught trying to cast the curse that would have changed everything. The newcomer, however, had something on the way she eyed her, strong and unafraid, that made her pause and remember a moment when Snow’s pregnancy had been the only thing she had thought about.

She stood from her throne, a single glance to the servants that had been cursed alongside with her to that existence, making them run to their shadowed holes in where they would pretend that they weren’t snooping. The blonde didn’t make a noise, didn’t even react or blink until the last of them bowed and left. The Queen awaited until the woman tilted her head and rose her left arm, her long fingers spread as they played with a small light that crackled with a kind of magic the brunette had only read on books.

“I want to help you.” The blonde intoned, her voice just enough to fill the throne room just like someone taught to be a Queen would have. Her eyes were void of any lie and as Regina decided to approach her -magic bubbling just beneath her skin- she saw nothing but truth on them, on the way the blue doublet enhanced the fairness of her skin, the way unruly curls gleamed like gold. She was obnoxious, The Queen thought, raising her right hand, approaching it to the blonde, caressing, grazing her skin as she pressed the other into the blonde’s chest, just enough to let her know what she could do. She was a princess, the offspring of the woman that had destroyed her future. And yet, somehow, the air around her tasted of something she found herself desiring to have.

“Why?” She all but whispered. She didn’t need any names, any more explanations; she knew who she was looking at and even though a part of her found herself repulsed the other one felt intrigued, sparked, alive for the first time in 28 years.

The blonde’s eyes darkened; a shadow of something glimmering on her pupils just enough for Regina to taste her own magic on the back of her mouth, an omen that loomed between the two of them as the newcomer grabbed her right hand and kissed her knuckles. Never looking away, never doubting herself.

There was a story there, The Queen thought, a story she wasn’t privy off, not really, not yet. She still desired it.

“Why not?”  The blonde asked, her lips tugging upwards, her face suddenly all angles and lines that drew a shiver on the Queen’s back as she let go both from the woman’s hand and her chest.

“What can you do to prove it?” She asked, tilting her head, placing her hands on top of the billowing skirt of her dress; the red and black accents of it pressing against her fingertips, her jewelry capturing the blonde’s light just before she let it die.

Never looking away, the princess kneeled, one knee firmly on the floor of the room as she let the shadow she had firstly hinted overshadow the green on her eyes.

“Free you.” She promised.

The Queen smirked.


End file.
